En el año del dolor y la sangre
by InsideBlue
Summary: Le acaricia el cuello con las uñas, dibujando carreteras de sangre que se cierran a su paso, y nota como el corazón le late más fuerte, bombea más rápido. Victor/Logan, slash


**Título: **En el año del dolor y la sangre.**  
****Pairing:** Victor/Logan**  
Rating:** NC-17. Porque aunque no hay mucho de nada hay un poquito de todo. Palabrotas, sexo medianamente grafico, violencia y ese tipo de cosas que pasan cuando tienes muchas garras y muy mala leche.  
**Verse: **X-Men Origins: Wolverine  
**Disclaimer: **Nada, estos tampoco son míos. Leñes.  
**Spoilers: **Creo que ninguno.

* * *

_14 de agosto de 1945_

Cuando entra la habitación Jimmy está echado desnudo en la cama con una botella de Whiskey barato en la mano y la mirada turbia fija en el techo. Víctor lleva casi todo el día buscándole entre el tumulto abarrotado de las calles de Manhattan. Son las tres de la mañana, y ahora que por fin le ha encontrado no sabe qué hacer, así que simplemente se queda ahí plantado, mirándole desde la puerta

Jimmy le gruñe pero sin desviar la mirada del techo. Y hay algo amargo y que supura bilis en su voz cuando le habla.

-Hay partes de mí que se encogen con el frío Víctor, y no está siendo un verano precisamente cálido. Así que cierras esa puerta y te largas.

Normalmente se enfadaría pero es que últimamente a Jimmy le pasa esto, esta cosa rara de parecer perdido, frustrado. De encerrarse y rehuirle. Víctor no sabe exactamente qué le pasa, pero sospecha.

La habitación huele a sexo y Víctor se imagina a una de esas enfermeras de guerra, con sus trajes blancos impecables y carmín rojo en los labios, chicas que si miran a Víctor un par veces comienzan a apestar a miedo, pero que se comen a Jimmy con los ojos. Ninguna se da cuenta de que los dos son animales, aunque solo uno de ellos lo parezca.

La chica debe de haberse marchado hace poco, dejando a Jimmy solo con el alcohol y con el sudor que se le va secando sobre el cuerpo. Su olor se mezcla en el ambiente con el aroma cortante del perfume y a Víctor le embriaga, ese olor intenso de su hermano, mezclado con el sexo y la rabia que pesan en el aire.

Si la chica era no era de esas que a las que les gusta que les hagas daño cuando las tienes debajo probablemente se ha marchado corriendo. Y es que Jimmy huye, siempre huye, del animal que lleva dentro. Pero en los últimos meses parece que le ha dado caza y no importa todo el esfuerzo que emplea en destruirlo a través de la razón y la voluntad, tratando de imponer al humano que cree que es frente a su verdadera naturaleza. No importa porque al final la única forma de luchar que conoce se reduce a garras y dientes.

Es un círculo, no hay escapatoria. Jimmy aún no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me pasa una puta mierda Víctor, te he dicho que te largues.

Víctor cierra la puerta y avanza hacia la cama. En las sábanas hay gotas de sangre, y no huelen a la chica.

-¿Te has puesto demasiado caliente y te has tenido que frenar?

Jimmy da un trago a la botella y sólo le mira. Todavía tiene el pelo húmedo de sudor y el flequillo oscuro se le pega a la frente. Cuando la botella se separa de sus labios los ojos verdes le brillan con algo que Jimmy nunca pide, nunca reconoce. Algo que Víctor siempre nota, siempre huele.

Llevan juntos mas de cien años, Víctor no recuerda la fecha exacta pero incluso podría ser hoy, el día que huyeron juntos hace cien años. El día que cien años después todo el mundo recordará por la fotografía de un beso. Cien años y Jimmy solo le deja a veces, sólo esas veces en las que tiene dentro no puede aliviarlo ninguna chica suave y quebradiza, cosas él mismo sabe que sólo su hermano puede sacarle de dentro.

El humano que hay en Jimmy no encuentra consuelo en ninguna parte, grita, ruega, araña las paredes del interior de la conciencia de su hermano hasta que el dolor le ciega y sólo queda la bestia. Y la bestia siempre, siempre encuentra consuelo en Víctor.

Se acerca a la cama, mirándole desde arriba, manteniendo su mirada verde de pupilas dilatadas y con una mano le retira el pelo sudado de la frente. Le acaricia el cuello con las uñas, dibujando carreteras de sangre que se cierran a su paso, y nota como el corazón le late más fuerte, bombea más rápido.

Entre ellos nunca han funcionado las palabras pero siempre han tenido la carne, y la sangre.

-Yo no me rompo Jimmy.

Y casi nunca es así. Casi siempre es Jimmy quien necesita que le rompan, quien necesita que alguien quiebre los huesos de la bestia para mantenerla a raya. Pero otras veces es esto. Jimmy moviéndose más rápido de lo que debería un hombre de su envergadura. La ropa de Víctor amontonada en el suelo a base de tirones y desgarros. Mordiscos en el cuello, y Jimmy dándole la vuelta y empotrándole contra el cabecero de la cama, obligándole a aferrarse a él con uñas que dejan marcas astilladas en la madera.

Le agarra el pelo con una mano y se ayuda a penetrarle con la otra en un movimiento crudo, violento. Víctor cierra los ojos y siente el dolor que se abre y se cierra, la sangre que mana y las heridas que desaparecen. Jimmy para un momento, le deja habituarse, sabe que a él puede hacerle daño y se lo hace porque lo necesita, pero no le gusta, igual que no le gustan las guerras y las masacres, que le dejan vacío y muerto, como a un muñeco de trapo, pero a las que siempre termina por regresar.

Cuando empieza a moverse de nuevo Víctor piensa que es irónico que lo mismo que le destruye, lo mismo que le hace sentirse un monstruo, sea, al final, lo único que le hace sentirse vivo.

Pero no es lo mismo claro, follarte contra la pared a un hermano que se rompe y se reconstruye con cada embestida, que destruir frágiles piezas de un mundo que amas pero del que nunca podrás formar parte.

Le folla con fuerza, descargando contra él toda la rabia que le quema, que le resuena con fuerza en los oídos, con una mano sujetándole la cadera tan fuerte que dejaría marcas si Víctor pudiese tenerlas. Hunde la cabeza en su cuello y gime como si llorara, agarrándole tan fuerte que parece que en vez de estar sujetándole para que no se mueva del sitio está aferrándose a él para no caerse.

Y Víctor sabe que es una mezcla de los dos, una espiral de odio y necesidad entremezclados _Jamás seré lo que tú eres. No puedo ser lo que tú eres. Eres mi hermano. Eres lo único que tengo, lo único a lo que sé aferrarme para no caer._

Son los mismos motivos por los que Víctor le odia y por los que Víctor le ama.

Es un círculo, no hay escapatoria, y Víctor no quiere que nunca, nunca la haya.


End file.
